Strangers Like ME? Yeah right
by Reluctant Hope
Summary: Leah has been alone all her life. As a miko/Inu hanyou, She has been shunned, and mistreated her whole life, for being an "abomination". She is on the hunt to avvenge her only friends from Naraku,when a certain White haired Hanyou comes along!R&R! ONHOLD
1. Main character BIO

Hey! You loverly author is here, just wanted to let you know a bit about the main character.

Name: Leah Biondo (She's Italian, but speaks Japanese as well.)

Age: 16 ½

Looks: Rib cage length light, shiny brown hair, with ice blue streaks all through it. Sweeping bangs with ice blue streaks. She's 5 ft 4, with ice blue eyes that have black and gold flecks in them. She IS curvy but she isn't fat.

You will learn about her past later. 

Thanks! Chapter 1 up soon!


	2. Chapter 1 NYAHH!

AU: Hey! Okay, Well Just wanted to say thanks for reading! I'm in the zone (lol stupid sounding) right now, so chapter 2 might be up tonight! R&R please! -Leah

~Strangers Like Me~

Chapter 1: NYAH!

"NYAHH!" Leah roared in frustration as she attempted, again to prepare dinner for Lady Kaede.

'_Cooking is NOT my thing…' _ She thought wryly. The elderly Miko, Lady Kaede, who was like a mother to Leah, had not been feeling well as of late. Yesterday, she had bade Leah to come help her prepare dinner and she had agreed.

"Damn rice…Why wont you cook?!" Leah snarled in irritation, throwing the bag of rice down, and proceeding to beat it. (AU: LOL! =])

Lady Kaede chose this moment to appear, pausing in the doorway to take in her surroundings, and raising an eyebrow when she saw the smug looking young Miko-Hanyou on the floor next to a pulverized bag of rice.

"Child, If ye couldn't cook, why did ye not say something, instead of punishing the poor rice?" The older Miko questioned, looking at the younger girl in amusement.

"……"

With a sigh, Kaede retrieved another, smaller bag of rice and proceeded to prepare it **correctly, **causing Leah to look away in embarrassment. The dog-like ears atop her head twitching in irritation and embarrassment, along with an agitated swishing of her tail.

"Lady Leah…" Kaede began, as she stirred meat and vegetables into the now steaming pot, "What troubles ye? I sense a very…ominous aura about ye."

Leah glanced up, startled. '_Ominous…?'_ She wondered.

"I do? But…why?"

"Hmm…It is subconscious then. Perhaps your inner Miko is trying to warn you of something." Lady Kaede reasoned wisely.

Leah was puzzled. '_What could there be to warn me from?' _She wondered.

Unless…No! He was dead! _**She**_had killed him!

But before she could reassure herself further, a long forgotten scent hit her nose, sending chills down her spine. She quickly ran outside, praying to Kami she was wrong. But no, her nose doesn't lie.

It was him.

'_Him, You mean the sadistic BASTARD?!' _Her inner voice said viciously.

Him, the one who had killed them. The only two people in the world who saw her as a person, and not a, "filthy half-breed." They had accepted her, and loved her, in spite of her being an…abomination.

She looked, up, into his red eyes, with a glare that would put the Western Lord to shame, spitting out his name as if it were vermin.

"Naraku."


	3. Chapter 2: Sango!

AU: Hey guys! Chapter 2 is up!! =] No reviews yet…:[ Inuyasha and the gang make their appearance in this chapter, so read on! R&R please? :]

~Strangers like ME?! Yeah, right~

Chapter 2: Sango?!

New scents were approaching, fast, but Leah was too infuriated to care.

"Hai, _half-breed_," Naraku stretched out the words, "half-breed" knowing the rise it would get out of the young miko.

"Where are your little friends?" Naraku taunted further, when Leah didn't respond.

A low growl was building in Leah's throat, and she had to fight to keep her anger in check. _You don't wanna transform right now, dammit! You will be a MONSTER! _She screamed to her inner self. Naraku's voice brought her out of her thoughts and back to the present.

"Oh, of course! I remember now, they're _dead_ aren't they?" Naraku sneered, smirking in triumph when Leah began to growl in earnest.

Leah's hands were now shaking with suppressed grief, and rage. Her normally cerulean eyes were now flickering to red and back as her fury mounted and her inner demon begged to be set free.

"I remember it perfectly," He whispered to her, his voice dripping with glee at her inner turmoil. "I remember when I plunged my claw into their chests and watched as they slowly bled to death. The Neko put up a fight, screaming curses at me, but it was no use. The little Miko, she begged for you, screamed for you to save her. But you didn't did you? You are nothing more than a filthy, useless, half-breed, who couldn't even save her _frien-_"

"**SHUT UP!" **Leah roared as she lunged for him, her hands glowing a blinding white light as energy shot from them towards Naraku, catching him off guard and hurling him to the ground.

Leah twisted in the air, jumping to pin him to the ground. She looked at him as her eyes glowed red, her fury showing through. His eyes however, were cool, showing only a sliver of the fear he felt.

"You _sick, sadistic, bastard,_" Leah snarled, digging her claws in his arms, and repeating the words her demon had spoken merely minutes ago. "You have NO RIGHT to speak of them. You are nothing more than a MOSTER!" She screamed in his face.

"You're scared of me aren't you?" She questioned mockingly. "So, how did you come back huh? Get one of your heartless followers to revive you?"

He sneered at her half- heartedly. "Feisty eh? It will make it much more fun when I kill you." He said.

Leah chuckled quietly.

"You're really in NO position to make threats, Naraku."

~With Inuyasha and the gang~

"Kagommmmeeeee! Inuyasha hit me!" A young kitzune cried out, as a furious white haired Inu-Hanyou chased him around their campsite.

"Gimme backs my ramen runt!" The Hanyou roared

"Inuyasha, OSUWARI!" T he girl know as Kagome shrieked.

With a resounding crash, Inuyasha slammed to the ground into his personally designed crater.

"Wench! What was that for?!"

"Shippo's just a kid! Leave him alone!" The strangely dressed Kagome retorted.

Off to the side, A monk in dark blue robes, a two tailed cat demon named Kirara, and a taijiya in a purple and red slayer ensemble, shook their head's in unison at the argument in front of them.

~2 Hours Later~

"Will they EVER stop fighting?" The slayer asked in exasperation.

"I know not, my dear Sango." The monk replied as a mischievous look came into his eyes.

SLAP!

"HENTAI!"

Inuyasha and Kagome paused, looking over at their companions.

"Pervert..." Kagome and Inuyasha muttered.

"Gosh Miroku, Will you ever learn?" Shippo asked, shaking his head.

"Whaa?! But- You're mad at Inuyasha, not ME!" The monk cried exasperated.

_Well, at least they're no longer fighting…_the monk thought. He looked up as his dog-eared companion suddenly stiffened, sniffing around.

"Naraku. Let's go!" Inuyasha barked out. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo jumped onto a now transformed Kirara, and Kagome clambered onto Inuyasha's back.

They raced towards Naraku's scent, coming to a stop near Kaede's hut. There stood Naraku, in front of a girl with Inu-ears, and tail. Inuyasha sniffed the air, and was stunned momentarily by her scent. Sunshine, Vanilla, and lilies. There was also another, stronger scent coming from this girl. The fury and grief was seeping from her in waves. He suddenly realized they were talking, and strained his ears to hear.

"Hai, _half-breed_." He heard Naraku say.

When the girl didn't respond, Naraku sneered.

"Where are your little friends?" He was taunting her?!

A low growl was building in the girl's throat. This seemed to please him.

"Oh I remember! They're _dead_ aren't they?" Naraku was now smirking…as if this was some sick game and he had one 1st prize. The girls hands began shaking, and from here, Inuyasha could see her cerulean eyes flickering to red and back again. Sango made to attack, but Inuyasha stopped her.

"I remember it perfectly," He whispered to her, his voice dripping with glee at her inner turmoil. "I remember when I plunged my claw into their chests and watched as they slowly bled to death. The Neko put up a fight, screaming curses at me, but it was no use. The little Miko, she begged for you, screamed for you to save her. But you didn't did you? You are nothing more than a filthy, useless, half-breed, who couldn't even save her _frien-_"

"**SHUT UP!" **She roared as she lunged for him, her hands glowing a blinding white light as energy shot from them towards Naraku, catching him off guard and hurling him to the ground.

She twisted in the air, jumping to pin him to the ground. She looked at him as her eyes glowed red, her fury showing through. His eyes however, were cool, showing only a sliver of the fear he felt. Inuyasha was amazed at this girls power. _But…That light…It looked like Miko powers! Even stronger then Kagome or Kikyo…But she smells of demon, How in the hell can she be miko?! _Inuyasha wondered.

"You _sick, sadistic, bastard,_" She snarled, digging her claws in his arms, "You have NO RIGHT to speak of them. You are nothing more than a MOSTER!" She screamed in his face.

"You're scared of me aren't you?" She questioned mockingly. "So, how did you come back huh? Get one of your heartless followers to revive you?"

He sneered at her half- heartedly. "Feisty eh? It will make it much more fun when I kill you, Leah."

Leah chuckled quietly.

"You're really in NO position to make threats, Naraku."

At this point, Sango's face paled, as she heard the girl's name, and remembered her burst of miko power.

"Half Miko, Half Youkai…" She whispered.

Inuyasha looked at her confused. Did she know this girl? Sango began stepping towards Leah, a hopeful look in her eyes.

When she reached the two, the girl looked up, the red fading from her face, shock and hope taking its place.

"Sango?"


	4. Chapter 3: Your ALIVE!

A/N: Heyyy Guys! 3rd Chappie! :] I'm amazed I haven't given up on this story yet! Haha! :] Still no reviews…*sob* But I'm not gonna give up! Noooo sir I'm gonna keep writing! And hopefully, one of you lovely, AMAZING readers will take 2 minutes and review? Please? :] Ok anyway! Apparently, Leah knows Sango?!? *GASP!* Where do they know each other from? And what's gonna happen to Naraku? Will Leah's friends finally be avenged? Or…Do they even need to be avenged?! *Dun DUNN DUNNN!* Hehe. Allrighty then! Read on! And PLEASE Review, and ask your friends to R&R! Thanksies!!

OOPS! Forgot the disclaimer for the first 2 chapters sooo here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Happy? I do however; own Leah, Akina, and Rokuro! So back off of them mmmkay?

Hanyou-Half Demon

Baka- Idiot

'_Thinking'_

**YELLING**

~Strangers like ME?! Yeah, right~

Chapter 3: You're ALIVE?!

To say that Leah was shocked would be the understatement of the year.

'_What in the HELL!? I thought Sango died with the rest of the village!'_  
Naraku, sensing the young Hanyou's distraction, used the opportunity to break free from her vice-like grasp that had loosened momentarily.

Naraku's miasma started to thicken, obscuring his figure. Before he completely dissipated, she heard his warning;

"We will meet again, half-breed. Next time, you will not be so lucky."

Leah let loose a low growl of frustration, before remembering the still shocked Demon Slayer next to her. Leah stood up cautiously, too afraid to believe her eyes.

"Sango? Is that really you?" She whispered.

The girl nodded her head mutely in response, her eyes glassing over with tears of happiness, which Leah mistook for tears of sadness.

'_Of course she's sad, baka! _Her inner voice said. _'You were like her sister! And you just LEAVE?' _

'_It was for her own good! _She growled back to herself, feeling extremely foolish for conversing with herself, whether it was in her head or not.

'_No one would have accepted her, the moment they saw ME! I didn't want her to become an outcast as well!'_

'…'

'_Your ignoring me?! Get back here! I'm not through with you!'_

'…'

'_Grrrr.'_

'_Baka.'_

'_HEY!'_

'_Quit being an idiot and apologize to her!'_

'_Fine!'_

'_And talk to dog boy over there, he's cute, AND he's looking at you!'_

'_Ok, I'm done with you! Goodbye now!' _

Before Leah had a chance to apologize however, she was pulled into a bear hug that completely knocked the wind out of her.

"Sango…Can't…Breathe!" Leah managed to choke out.

"Oops! Sorry!" Sango apologized, quickly releasing her friend.

"It's okay…But…Don't you hate me…?" She replied, a little sadly, ducking her head down and tensing up, as if readying herself for rejection.

What she didn't except, was to hear Sango laughing, followed by a gentle bop to Leah's head.

"You baka!" Sango said, still chuckling. "Of COURSE I don't hate you! You're like my sister…with a tail!" Sango finished a teasing glint in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey!" Leah protested. "No bashing the tail!"

"What was that about with Naraku though?" Sango asked, all traces of humor gone.

Leah flinched inwardly. The mention of that bastard brought back memories of…the day.

_**WHOA! FLASHBACK TIME!**_

_An unearthly silence filled the air, which was heavy with the smell of death. A young girl with dog-like ears atop her head surveyed the gory scene before her, her face emotionless, her eyes betraying none of the extreme rage and anxiety she felt inside. _

_She would NOT cry. She would never give the bastard the satisfaction._

_Leah walked carefully through the bodies, cringing, unable to stop that small emotion to pass through. She prayed to Kami they were not here. That he had not found them. If he had…Kami help him when she found him. She thought grimly. Her worst fears were confirmed when she came to the edge of the battlefield, seeing the lifeless bodies of the only two people she had left. _

_The grief took over, controlling her body, as she fell to her knees beside them, tears streaming down her face, and her shoulders wracking with silent sobs of anguish. When she had cried herself out, she knelt over the two, grasping her hands together and praying for their safe passage to the after life. When this was done, She had given them, and the rest of the poor souls lost to Naraku's wrath a proper burial. _

_Laying Akina's katana by her headstone, and Rokuro's sword alongside it, She stood up. She took one last look at the graves of the people she loved, and vanished, making a silent vow to herself._

'_You WILL die for this, Naraku. I will make sure of that.'_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Leah looked up, unspoken pain shining through them.

Shaking her head, Leah said in a hard determined voice,

"I have a score to settle with Naraku. He WILL die by my hands."

Sango gaped at her long-time friend, and un-related sister.

_'What has he done to her…?' _She wondered in sadness.

Shaking it off, Sango gave her a smile.

"Well, Come on! You need to meet everyone!" She said, dragging a protesting miko towards the strange group of shard hunters.

"You know Kirara of course." Sango said, as Kirara came up, recognizing Leah's scent and mewing in greeting.

"The little kitzune is Shippo, and the girl in green is Kagome." She said, pointing to each in turn.

Before she could get any further, a monk in blue robes had come up to Lea, a lecherous grin on his face, and proceeded to grasp her hands.

"Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

SLAP! BOOM!

"HENTAI!" The three girls shouted in unison, as the monk slid to the earth unconscious. Sango had hit him in the head with her hiraikotsu, and Leah had slapped him hard across the face.

Sango sighed, and returned to her introductions.

"The perverted monk is Miroku."

"Is he ALWAYS like this?" Leah asked incredulously.

"Yup."

"Wow…"

"Yeah."

A "feh" could be heard from a Red and white clad Inu-Hanyou near the back, and Sango turned towards him.

"I almost forgot! The grumpy Hanyou's Inuyasha."

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled in indignation.

Ignoring him, Sango said, "Everyone, this is Leah. She lived with us in the Slayers village when we were younger, she is like my sister. She's a Miko-Hanyou."

Three pairs of eyes widened at this.

"Nani? How is that even possible?" Kagome asked confusedly.

"My mom was a miko, my dad was and Inu-Youkai." Leah said simply.

"Anyway!" Sango said, clapping her hands together. "Inuyasha, Leah will travel with us now, ne?"

"Feh, Whatever. She better not get in the way though! I don't need another Kagome to chase after all the time…" He grumbled.

Leah growled at him in irritation.

"Yeah, like im not gonna have to save YOUR sorry ass all the time!" She cried in indignation.

"Shut up wench!" Inuyasha snarled

"Make me…PUP!"

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"BAKA!"

" FLEABAG!"

"SHUT UP!" Sango roared, causing the two Hanyou's to pause.

"You two are worse than Inuyasha and Kagome are!" She said in amazement and frustration.

"Whatever, Let's go, we need to find more shards." Inuyasha muttered.

The rest of the group followed him, and Leah sped by him as she muttered a singled word.

"Baka."

"HEY!"

Sango sighed. It would be a long day.


	5. AN PLZ READ

A/N: Hey! Sorry I hate these things too! :] Ok, NO im NOT giving up on "Strangers like me" So stop that thought right there! :] I'm just a bit un-creative and un-motivated right now due to NO REVIEWS. :[ So, I will continue posting chapters, but no longer every day until I get some reviews kay? Domo arigato! :]


	6. Please read, important :

AN:

Allright; I am aware this is against the rules, but I felt it was the quickest way to get my point across.

Story is on hold. I am suffering from a SEVERE lack of creativity with this story; I am simply at a totally different place at life now opposed to when I originally imagined the plot. It just doesn't flow anymore.

Anyone who has any tips on what I can do, please email me. (I think my email is visible? Not sure. If not, just message me on here.) And If I decide to fully throw in the towel in regards to this story, then I will post another update and possible give rights to continue it if anyone wishes to. Please respect my rights as a writer however, and don't continue the story until I give the go ahead! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 4

A/N: Gah. Im so ashamed…): Im sorry it took so long! Inspiration would just NOT come. My AMAZING friend Rawan got me back into it though. (: Thank you Rawaaannnn! 3 All right, here goes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. I do however, own; Akina, Rokuro, and Leah. Soooo back off of them! : ] Can't I own Shippo-Chan though? He is so kawaii!

Hanyou – Half Demon, half human.

~Strangers like ME? Yeah, right~

Chapter 4:

Dawn broke out over the still slumbering village, bathing the lands in rich, magnificent hues of orange and gold. A young boy, who appeared to be a Hanyou of about 7 years of age, slipped out of his home onto the silent path, glancing around scrupulously, before darting to the trees.

Up above, in Inuyasha's usual spot in the Goshinboku, sat Leah, who watched the scene with calculating eyes.

The group of shard hunters had taken rest in Kaede's for the night, as it would have been foolish to set out at night.

Leaping nimbly from her perch, Leah set off to see what the young child was behaving so suspiciously about. Slinking from tree to tree, taking to the barely noticeable shadows, she tailed him silently as he led her towards the clearing the children usually played in.

As the boy stopped, Leah quickly concealed herself behind one of the many towering oak trees surrounding the small clearing.

The child glanced around, and upon coming to the conclusion that he was alone, allowed a toothy, child-like grin to spread across his face, before immediately rushing to the toy pile and plopping down on the lush grass.

Leah was mystified. _Why would he come out at dawn just to play? _She wondered.

As she was pondering this, an intoxicating scent, that seemed to be an mixture of Cinnamon, Grass, and Irises, wafted toward her. A red and white blur flew by her and came to an abrupt stop to reveal Inuyasha, looking down at her, with a half puzzled, half furious expression on his features.

"What were you thinking wrench? Just leaving without tellin' me? You could've gotten _killed_ baka!" Inuyasha growled in anger.

"Whaddya mean tell you? You're not the boss of me! I don't have to tell you _anything_ you JERK!" Leah shouted back in frustration, all thoughts of the young boy flying from her head, as indignation took its place.

"Yeah, ya do! You and your weak self would have gotten attacked by some pathetic demon! What are you even _doing_ here?"

"I saw a little boy coming out here all alone and I was _worried _okay." Leah said quietly.

They both paused and looked around, finally remembering the child, who was now standing a mere five feet away from them, looking quite frightened.

Leah stepped towards him, and with a squeak the boy skittered back. Leah paused and he looked at her warily, seemingly cautious after seeing her shout. Inuyasha glanced between them, giving a sigh, and stepping towards the boy.

He flinched, but otherwise seemed a _bit_ more comfortable with Inuyasha.

Leah plopped down on the grass, and resting her chin in her hands, looked expectantly up at Inuyasha, who was now watching her oddly.

"Feh…" He said, but sat down anyway.

_Hehe. He can't resist my charm. Aw, Yeah! _Leah thought with a grin, which slid off her face to be replaced with a look of pure and utter revulsion with a hint of confusion as she wondered why she even cared what that _baka_ thought.

Fixing the boy with a hard stare, Inuyasha began to speak, startling Leah out of her thoughts.

"What's your name kid?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Akio…" He mumbled, shuffling his feet.

"Look Akio, Why are you out here so early? Don't you wanna play with the other brats?"

"Inuyasha!"

"Kids…"

"Well…they said I'm not allowed to play with them…cause' I'm a monster…" Akio said quietly.

Leah's eyes filled with compassion for the young boy, and Inuyasha's face softened imperceptibly. Glancing quickly at Leah, he looked towards the young Akio and began to speak quietly. _Is he blushing? _Leah wondered, as Inuyasha's face flushed slightly.

"Just ignore then. You're part human, and part demon. That just means your special, What're they, huh? Boring humans." Inuyasha said to Akio with a slight grin.

The child's eyes shone with happiness, and he lurched forward, wrapping his arms around Inuyasha's midsection. Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he hesitantly patted Akio's back, and saying in a gruff voice,

"Ok, get lost, we, uh, have places to be."

Akio nodded, and waved to Inuyasha and Leah brightly before turning and running back through the maze of trees.

"Awww!'

"What?"

"Inuyasha's a SOFTIE!" Leah cooed

"Feh. Shaddup!" Inuyasha snarled,

"You can't hide, what's inside…" Leah sang playfully.

Inuyasha glared, causing Leah to stick her tongue out in a childlike motion.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Feh."

Inuyasha stood, and extended his hand to Leah. Reaching up to take it, Leah stiffened in shock when a tingle ran up her spine the moment his fingers touched hers. Pulling her up, Inuyasha looked down at her, his eyes full of an emotion she couldn't place.

He blinked, and the emotions vanished, as he pulled his hand away and turned, walking back in the direction of their hut. Leah watched his retreating back as an unfamiliar feeling of blossomed in her stomach.

_He isn't as bad as I though… _She though idly, still dazedly focused on the red and white clad Inu-Hanyou.

"C'mon Wrench! We don't have all day! Or did you WANT Naraku to get to the shards first?"

_Then again…_


End file.
